


Lulu Galore 2020 - Reto de escritura

by SmileMoreCryLess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lulu Galore, Multi, Reto de escritura, Spanish, writing challenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileMoreCryLess/pseuds/SmileMoreCryLess
Summary: Patinetes voladores, ropa inteligente, pantallas holográficas... ¿Realmente Marty McFly era más optimista sobre nuestro futuro que nosotros mismos?
Kudos: 1





	1. Día 1: Viajes en el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de ida de olla, pero tenía las noticias puestas de fondo, y era incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa.  
> No estoy 100% contenta con esto, pero después de años sin tocar el teclado, me doy por satisfecha por hoy.

El 21 de octubre de 2015 debía de ser un día de festividad, un día que los más fans de una de las mejores trilogías de películas que jamás se hayan visto llevaban esperando décadas; pero para mí, más que una celebración, significo una mirada retrospectiva sobre lo mal que hemos llegado a realizar las cosas con lo prometedor que parecía el futuro.  
El protagonista de Regreso al Futuro nos quiso colar que para mediados de los 2010 tendríamos unas vías públicas excelentes, una arquitectura moderna y fresca, unas pantallas holográficas al más estilo distópico, una ropa inteligente para que el gran esfuerzo de atarse los cordones nos resultara más sencillo, y por no hablar del transporte aerostático, con el que queríamos parecernos a Jake del videojuego Subway Surfers en su mejor momento.

En realidad, lo que nos encontramos en pleno 2020 es una situación de lo más desalentadora. Los gobiernos de todo el mundo se pelean entre ellos por cosas que a los ciudadanos de a pie no les podrían importar menos, mientras que el nivel de personas sin recursos en países supuestamente desarrollados crece exponencialmente. Se debate a nivel mundial si la sanidad pública es realmente un derecho básico, mientras vivimos una pandemia con cientos de miles de muertes. Las nuevas generaciones crecen viendo como sus esperanzas de futuro se ven truncadas una y otra vez sin descanso; y al mismo tiempo las generaciones más mayores les echan la culpa por no hacer nada con su vida. Las fuerzas de seguridad del Estado, los que supuestamente deberían de aplicar la ley de forma igualitaria, asesinan a sangre fría al más estilo agentes de la paz de Los Juegos del Hambre, y después se vanaglorian de sus hazañas al no ser castigados por ello. ¿Os acordáis cuando nos reíamos de que en Harry Potter por muchas cosas que pasaran durante el año escolar, los adultos seguían mandando a los niños a Hogwarts? Pues ya no os reímos tanto como entonces, porque estamos viviendo en primera persona lo que antes nos parecía una fantasía.

A veces me paro a reflexionar qué pensaría Marty McFly si llegara a este futuro real que nos ha tocado vivir, si los guionistas no hubieran sido tan optimistas de pensar que los humanos realmente podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en los grandes avances en vez de ponernos la zancadilla mutuamente. Supongo que tendría más ganas de volver a su año que de quedarse aquí, porque hasta los que vivimos en este espacio-temporal a veces nos gustaría poder desaparecer para poder ver si en todos lados están igual de jodidos que nosotros.


	2. Día 2: Cómplices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de años compartiendo habitación, uno de ellos necesita una mentira de última hora para salvar su culo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, sorpresa, they're roommates...

Mientras que recorro el pasillo de camino a nuestra habitación, rememoro todos los momentos que he vivido durante cuatro años, y pienso que quizás sea la última vez que recorra ese pasillo después de que mi graduación fuera la noche anterior. Decir que he tenido suerte con mis compañeros de pasillo se quedaría corto, pero nadie ha tenido tanta suerte como la mía a la hora de tener un buen compañero de habitación. Neil es limpio, ordenado, y tiene un poco de complejo de mamá pato; pero es tan buen tío, que, aunque te esté regañando por volver a dejarte la tapa de váter levantada, tienes que limitarte a sonreír. Pero imaginaros el panorama cuando llevas dos años compartiendo habitación y equipo de hockey con él, y estás colado desde el primer momento en el que lo viste.

Cualquiera diría que no han faltado momentos donde podría haberme lanzado, pero Neil es una incógnita tan grande, que el simple hecho de pensar en perder su amistad me pone malo. Durante estos años nos hemos limitado a salir intermitentemente con chicas, y yo en ocasión puntualmente con algunos chicos, pero, aunque no creo que esto sea información que todo el mundo conozca, estoy seguro que él sí está al tanto de eso. Sin embargo, hubo una noche donde Neil fue retado a besar a otro compañero del equipo, y lo hizo sin dudar y empleándose a fondo. Creedme, estuve soñando con aquel beso durante meses. Aunque lo más impactante fue que al acabar, me miró directamente a los ojos. Una mirada tan intensa que a día de hoy ninguno de los dos ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

Abro la puerta sin llamar, esperando que Neil me eche la bronca por ello por última vez, pero a pesar de que sé que está aquí, no abre la boca.

— Neil, he traído cajas para empezar a empaquetar mis cosas, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? – dejo la cartera y el móvil en la encimera a la espera de una respuesta, pero solo me llegan sonidos amortiguados desde el baño, así que me encamino hacia allí. – Oye, ya que no viniste a mi graduación me debes esto como mínimo, ¿sabes?

Abro la puerta del baño sin llamar, esperando la reacción que busco de él, pero en cuanto lo veo no creo que tenga la lucidez como para responderme correctamente. Está en el suelo del baño, medio abrazado al váter y con una botella casi vacía de whisky al lado.

— Joder Neil, vaya despedida más agradable. O sea, que no vienes a mi fiesta de graduación, pero te pillas un pedo tremendo esa misma noche. Recuérdame que no te mande postal navideña este año – maldigo mientras lo intento levantar.

Si cooperara podría cogerlo por los hombros para que anduviera junto a mí, pero parece que está completamente fuera de servicio. Le paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas, y el otro se lo paso por la espalda a la altura de la cintura, intentando que no se me resbale. En cuanto echo a andar Neil se remueve, y cuando pienso que se me va a caer, mueve sus brazos y los pasa alrededor de mi cuello, acurrucándose ligeramente contra mí.

Se me pone la piel de gallina tan rápido, que me da un escalofrío tan fuerte que pienso que lo voy a dejar caer; pero me apresuro y lo suelto encima de su cama.

— Neil, tío, suéltame el cuello que necesito ponerme con la mudanza.

— No quiero — balbucea contra mi cuello mientras que aprieta aún más fuerte e intenta tirar de mí.

—Tío, estás borracho, suéltame y te traigo una pastilla o algo antes de que caigas inconsciente.

De repente, me suelta lo suficiente como para que nos podamos ver cara a cara, y abre los ojos poco a poco como si le costara un mundo.

— Cuando me despierte, ya te habrás ido, ¿verdad? — sus ojos azules me taladran con una intensidad que solo recuerdo haber visto una vez en mi vida.

— Emm… No lo sé, realmente no tengo prisa, así que puedo quedarme unos días si quieres que vayamos a comer por ahí o hacer algo antes de que-

— Rétame — musita interrumpiéndome de forma abrupta.

— ¿Perdona?

— Te he dicho que me retes.

Lo miro sin comprender lo que me quiere decir, y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, tengo sus labios sobre los míos. No es un beso suave y tierno, porque Neil me aprieta contra él tanto que por un momento nuestros dientes chocan.

— Neil, ¿pero qué haces? —mi voz suena rara entre mi respiración entre cortada cuando consigo separarme de él.

— Cuando me retaron, me imaginé que eras tú a quien besaba — susurra tan bajito que por un momento creo que me lo estoy imaginando. — Tenía que decírtelo antes de que te fueras.

Su confesión se va directa a mi pecho como una flecha lanzada a cien metros de distancia, sin llegar a creerme realmente lo que está pasando, como si fuera un regalo de fin de carrera.

— Neil, yo… — no llego a terminar la frase porque una voz amortiguada suena a través de la puerta.

— ¡Neil! ¡Espero que haya una muy buena razón para que mi jugador haya decidido saltarse el entrenamiento matutino!

Miro preocupado a mi compañero, ya que el entrenador tiene una política de alcohol muy estricta y Neil aún no tiene la edad para poder beber con libertad; además que saltarse un entrenamiento es casi algo ilegal para el entrenador.

Intento pensar rápido alguna excusa para que no le caiga una suspensión temporal, pero Neil no colabora, y creo que se ha quedado totalmente dormido ya que sus brazos caen desde mi cuello a la cama con un movimiento muy poco elegante.

Tiro la botella a un lugar escondido, y abro la puerta con mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Entrenador! Lo siento mucho, Neil parece que está enfermo, he llegado esta mañana de la fiesta de la graduación y ha vomitado hace un rato — rezo internamente para que no pida muchas explicaciones, o que quiera entrar a la habitación, porque un chico encima de la cama con la ropa puesta y medio inconsciente no esconde muy bien su borrachera.

— ¿No me estarás mintiendo, verdad Dan? Porque, aunque ya no seas mi jugador, te voy a montar la de Dios igualmente.

— Entrenador, si quiere puede pasar a verlo, pero le advierto que ha vomitado en mitad del pasillo de camino al baño antes, y aún no he podido acabar de limpiar — noto el sudor frío cayéndome por la espalda, mientras abro algo más la puerta invitándolo a entrar, ante semejante farol que me estoy marcando.

— No, de acuerdo, te creo. Pero quiero que me traiga un volante médico o estará en problemas.

Sin decir ni media palabra más se da la vuelta y se va sin despedirse. Cierro la puerta lentamente, inspirando profundamente para liberar un poco de tensión. Al darme la vuelta, veo que Neil se ha acomodado en la cama. Me acerco y le quito los zapatos, y cuando me voy a alejar para dejarlo descansar su mano coge mi muñeca.

— Gracias Dan.

— De nada, pero la próxima vez no estaré aquí para hacerlo, así que asegúrate de ganarte a tu nuevo compañero — intento bromear ante la idea de no volver a estar cerca de él todas las mañanas al despertar.

— No quiero nuevo compañero, te quiero a ti — dirijo mi mirada a la suya y veo esa determinación en sus ojos a la que no estoy acostumbrado, y que tanto me afecta.

— Neil, lo de antes, lo del beso — suspiro intentando encontrar las palabras correctas —, me lo podrías haber dicho cuando pasó, no me hubiera molestado, yo… Yo te hubiera correspondido, creo que lo sabes.

Neil inclina la cabeza, como si estuviera meditando las palabras que acabo de decir. En ese momento me encantaría que la botella medio vacía estuviera cerca para poder darle yo un trago.

— Tengo una idea — me lanzo en un intento de poner en orden esta situación tan surrealista que estoy viviendo. — Ahora que me has convertido en cómplice de un tonto universitario que no sabe emborracharse, se me ha ocurrido una forma en la que podrías devolverme el favor.

— Haré lo que sea mientras que te quedes cerca del campus, realmente no quiero que te vayas, por favor — levanta la mano y me la posa en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que acaricia suavemente mi labio inferior. Lo miro a los ojos esperando a que vuelva a hablar, ya que no creo que fuera capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas con algún sentido. — No sé qué querrás, pero podría devolverte el favor en besos, ¿sabes? No me importaría lo más mínimo.

Sonrío ante la sonrisa ladina que me dedica. Le doy un beso en la frente y le obligo a acostarse, ya tendremos esta conversación cuando los dos estamos totalmente sobrios.


	3. Día 3: Boda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿No dicen que de una boda siempre sale otra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con las fantasías de adolescentes/jóvenes adultos que nunca nos pasaran, pero que nos encanta leer.

Cruzo mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda deseando aliviar el dolor de pies que tengo. No solo he tenido que venir obligada a una boda por compromiso de trabajo de mi madre, sino que he tenido que hacerlo con un estilo de vestir tan diferente al mío que no cabe duda de que estoy incómoda con ello. Un vestido de corte princesa corto de manga tres cuartos, tan pomposo que podría esconder a una persona debajo; de un color rosa palo que sin duda no queda bien con mi piel. Y unos tacones de tacón de aguja con los que podría asesinar a alguien clavándoselos en la garganta. No pido venir en vaqueros, no porque no me gustaría, sino porque entiendo que cuando te gastas un dineral en organizar una boda, esperas que todo el mundo venga con cierto protocolo para que las fotos del álbum luego queden bonitas. Pero un color más adecuado para mi piel, unos tacones con más estabilidad o más bajos, o simplemente un vestido con un corte más cómodo no creo que sean mucho pedir; no he estado durante meses haciendo rutinas de muslos y glúteos para que ahora queden escondidos debajo de las siete capas de tela de tul que lleva la falda.

Observo a mis padres. Ella tan elegante como siempre, abogada de alto renombre con un status que mantener ante los ojos de los demás. Él manteniendo la compostura con un traje que tampoco está hecho a su gusto, no para de demostrarlo con los tirones que le da al cuello de la camisa para intentar poder respirar. Normalmente mamá no es tan estricta, y pocas veces tengo que acompañarlos, pero parece que es un gran cliente para su bufete, y mi padre dice que si todo va bien su contrato podría pagarme el curso de postgrado completo; así que haré un esfuerzo por la economía familiar, aunque mamá se suele enfadar cuando decimos esas cosas.

Veo como mi madre me hace una señal para que me acerque a ellos, y no sé qué me hace menos ilusión, si el tener aguantar la presentación ante unas personas que me van a hacer más preguntas personales que mis abuelas, o tener que levantarme y caminar. El dolor de pies está ahí, pero lo peor es el suelo de piedras irregulares que hay en este lugar. O yo soy muy patosa, o las demás mujeres tienen una habilidad especial, porque no veo a nadie vacilar mientras que camina sobre esta arma del demonio.

— No te caigas, no te caigas, no te caigas — susurro lo más bajo que puedo, con la esperanza de que me escuche un dios en el que no creo, pero que no me vendría mal en esos momentos.

¿Conocéis la ley de la atracción? Eso de que tienes que enfocarte en lo que quieres y lo que no quieres para que todo vaya bien, pues yo soy la excepción a la norma, porque todo me sale siempre del revés.

Antes de que me da tiempo a pensar que está pasando estoy en el suelo, sobre una zona de barro, y con un tacón roto. Me miro el tobillo, y veo que al romperse el tacón se me ha doblado el pie, me he raspado un buen trozo de piel y me está sangrando.

— ¡Dani! — levanto la cabeza y veo como se acercan mis padres con rapidez. Mi padre me coge el pie, y me quita el zapato antes de que pueda protestar. — ¿Te has hecho daño?

— No, ehh, creo que estoy bien, solo se me ha roto el zapato, dejadme que vaya al baño y me limpio la herida — todo el mundo a mi alrededor me está mirando y me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa. No me duele nada como para que tenga ganas de llorar, pero de la vergüenza que estoy comenzando a sentir, comienzo a notar las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

— Mi amor, te has estropeado el vestido una barbaridad — mi madre me coge de la cintura por un lado para levantarme, pero al apoyar el ahora pie descalzo noto un pinchazo en el tobillo.

— Danielle, ¿te encuentras bien? — no reconozco la voz, pero por el traje que lleva, creo que es el novio. Antes de que pueda responderle, me interrumpe. — Mira, te he traído a mi sobrino, Ethan. Está en el último año de medicina, así que te puede revisar si te has hecho daño.

Ethan. Es el joven guapo que he visto antes, y la razón por la que mi padre me ha estado tomando el pelo durante media hora porque lo he mirado más de lo que está socialmente permitido.

— ¿Quieres que te revise? Parece que te duele — no sé a qué se refiere hasta que noto una lágrima cayéndome por la mejilla. No creo que entienda que más que dolor físico, lo que tengo es una vergüenza tan grande que preferiría haberme desmayado para no tener que ver como soy el centro de atención.

Me niego a mirar a nadie, e intentando que todos me suelten, doy un par de pasos para quitarme del medio y poder relajarme. Estoy bien, no me he hecho daño, por favor, que alguien haga alguna estupidez típica de boda para que se olviden de mi caída.

Encuentro un banco ligeramente escondido, me siento e inspiro hondo. Abro el bolso y saco unos pañuelos para limpiarme la sangre del tobillo, e intentar arreglar este desastre.

— Creo que no te vendría mal un poco de agua — Ethan me ha seguido con un botellín de agua y una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonríe? Que deje de hacerlo, me cuesta mirarlo cuando lo hace. — ¿Danielle verdad? — asiento con la cabeza, sin posibilidad de hacer mucho más —. ¿Me permites? — señala mi tobillo, y algo me lleva a decirle que sí.

Se agacha, y sin molestarse lo más mínimo por si se le mancha la rodilla que acaba de apoyar en el suelo, me sujeta el pie con delicadeza para limpiar la herida.

— Oye, dime la verdad, ¿te duele o no te duele?

— No me duele, simplemente me he puesto nerviosa. Y ahora no tengo zapatos, este horrible vestido está para tirarlo a la basura y soy la comidilla de la boda. Me encantaría poder irme de esta jodida boda — conforme lo digo, lo miro a los ojos esperando que no se ofenda por lo que he dicho de la boda de su tío, pero veo que se limita a sonreír —. Yo… Oye, lo siento, no quería decir eso de tu tío, seguro que es un hombre fantástico, y su mujer parece muy simpática.

— Sin problema, soy el típico sobrino que solo lucen por los estudios, pero que a la hora de la verdad no saben ni cuando es mi cumpleaños, es probable que tampoco se supieran mi apellido si no fuera el mismo. Yo tampoco quería venir.

Ambos nos quedamos callados mientras termina con mi herida, y yo cada minuto que pasa me voy poniendo más nerviosa.

— Mira — susurra de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Tenemos dos opciones. La primera es que volvamos a la boda, yo tenga que aguantar a mi familia y tu la vergüenza de ir con tu, y cito, horrible vestido; o podríamos marcarnos una mentirijilla, decir que te has hecho más daño del que tienes, y salir huyendo con la excusa de ir a que te miren el tobillo, y yo claramente acompañándote como el caballero que soy.

Veo la diversión en su cara, y veo algo en su mirada que me dice que cometer una locura con él en este momento es lo correcto.

Antes de que pueda contestarle, me lleva un mensaje de mi padre al móvil. Le indico a Ethan que me de un momento para revisarlo, y veo que es una simple frase.

“¿No dicen que de una boda siempre sale otra?”

Busco a mi padre con la mirada, y lo veo riéndose mirando hacia nosotros. Levanta las cejas, una señal inequívoca de que quiere saber que voy a hacer. Le respondo con otro mensaje.

“Ethan quiere que me miren el tobillo, así que me va a llevar él para no molestar a nadie de la boda. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que nos queramos largar de aquí. Ni una palabra a mamá.”

— Ya he avisado a mi padre, por mi podemos irnos. ¿Vas a avisar a alguien?

— Ahora llamaré a mi tío desde el coche, no tengo prisa por que me eche la bronca — se incorpora, y sin previo aviso me coge en brazos, pero no me da ni tiempo a protestar sobre las confianzas que se está tomando. — Necesitamos una coartada por si alguien nos ve yéndonos. Además, recuerda que te he dicho que era todo un caballero — me vuelve a sonreír, y puede que solamente conozca a esta persona desde hace cinco minutos, pero desde la primera sonrisa que me ha dedicado, se que estoy haciendo lo correcto.


	4. Día 4: Un lago en el bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces los lugares más bonitos no lo son tanto como parecen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he visto hoy La casa del lago (peliculón) y me estoy leyendo un libro que habla ligeramente de los Amish, así que he hecho un remix a mi manera. Obviamente va de adolescentes.

¿Sabéis esos lugares encantadores que salen en las películas y que no crees que existan en la vida real? Yo vivo en uno de esos. Mi pueblo está distribuido alrededor de un lago, y sobre un frondoso bosque. Entre los vecinos no nos vemos a no ser que coincidamos en el agua del lago o en la tienda de comestibles. No hay bares, restaurantes u hoteles. Es un sitio hecho por y para no tener contacto con nadie. Es idílico por su paisaje, pero no lo es para vivir. Las familias son muy cerradas, a penas quieren contacto con el exterior, y los menores reciben educación en casa. Los pocos niños que éramos ni siquiera conocíamos nuestros nombres hasta que fuimos lo suficiente mayores para montar en canoa y reunirnos en el centro del lago.

La primera vez que nos vimos yo tenía 12 años, era verano, y supimos que nada de lo que nos dijeran nuestros padres podría hacer que nos volvieran a separar. Jacob, Mason, Sophie y yo misma, Emma. Jacob y Sophie eran un año menor que yo, y Mason un año mayor que yo, haciéndole el más mayor. Nos hicimos amigos a base de quedar en el centro del lago, ya que ninguno de nuestros padres nos permitía invitar a nadie a casa que no fuera de nuestra familia.

Cuando tenía 15 años Mason apareció con un ordenador, se lo regalaron unos familiares lejanos que no aprobaban el estilo de vida que le inculcaban sus padres. Era el primero que ninguno de nosotros veía, y fue la novedad durante meses. Mason se acercaba a su jardín con el portátil en las manos para enseñárnoslo, no tenía conexión a internet, pero para nosotros aquello era un mundo. A lo pocos meses mis padres me dieron permiso para usar la lancha que teníamos, creo que se apiadaron de nosotros y me concedieron esa facilidad para estar con mis amigos; así que nos encontrábamos en una zona neutral, y después todos nos subíamos a mi embarcación para estar juntos. A veces Mason se traía el ordenador aun con el riesgo de mojarlo, pero decía que para que lo quería si no podía disfrutarlo con nosotros.

El verano que cumplí los 17, Jacob nos preguntó si teníamos planeado ir a la universidad. A ninguno de nosotros se nos había hablado de aquello en casa, así que ni Mason ni Sophie o yo misma supimos que responder. Ni siquiera sabíamos si con la educación que habíamos recibido podríamos optar a ello, o si nuestros padres nos apoyarían.

Al año siguiente, cuando Mason debería de haberse ido a la universidad, no lo hizo. Su familia no le apoyaba, y prácticamente estuvo todo el verano deprimido por ello. Yo lo dejé caer en casa, y mis padres si me apoyarían en caso de querer ir, pero en aquel momento no quise decírselo a nadie. Al par de meses, Sophie nos planteó una idea a la que nos aferramos como un clavo ardiendo. El año en el que Jacob y ella debían de comenzar la universidad, ir los cuatro juntos. Afrontar la sociedad que no conocíamos juntos. Empezar una nueva vida con nuestras condiciones. Ella, al igual que Mason, no tenían el apoyo familiar; y yo tendría que esperarme un año al igual que Mason dos, pero como no concebíamos hacerlo por separado, lo planeamos al milímetro. Mason trabajó durante dos años, yo durante uno. Sophie y Jacob hacían lo que podían para ir guardando dinero con trabajos esporádicos. Yo elegí la universidad que mejor nos iba a ir a todos e hice todos los trámites de admisión, Mason se ocupó de buscarnos hogar y trabajos a tiempo parcial para ayudar a mantenernos con lo que los padres de Jacob y los míos nos mandaran.

Cuando vieron que íbamos en serio los padres de Mason se ablandaron un poco, y le regalaron la antigua camioneta de su padre como único apoyo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer; a Sophie por su parte le dieron un ultimátum: si salía por esa puerta, no podría volver a entrar.

Ahora me encuentro en la puerta de mi casa, viendo como se acerca Mason conduciendo, con Jacob de copiloto y Sophie detrás de ellos sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me giro para despedirme de mis padres, que incluso me han prometido que vendrán a verme a la ciudad cuando estemos instalados. Me alegro de que hayan entendido de que su estilo de vida puede no ser mi ideal de futuro.

Saludo a mis tres amigos, me subo a la camioneta y me limito a echar un vistazo rápido al lago. Está amaneciendo, así que tiene un color precioso con el cielo acompañándolo. Los árboles están en su máximo esplendor, cada año más grandes después de haber vivido viéndolos crecer. Supongo que otras personas que vean este paisaje pensaran que es de las cosas más bonitas que verán en su vida, pero no todos vemos lo mismo con los mismos ojos. Es cierto que existen lugares idílicos, pero cuando esto pasa, siempre hay que leer la letra pequeña de las condiciones que viene con ello.


	5. Día 5: El tesoro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que encuentras haciendo submarinismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mi padre no deje de ver Discovery Max, Canal Historia o similares, me va a explotar la cabeza.

Lo que más me gusta de bucear es la sensación de libertad que se siente cuando estás bajo el agua. Sientes una conexión diferente con la naturaleza, parece casi como si te estuviera dando un permiso especial para estar en ese lugar que no te corresponde. Sentirse como un pez más cuando estás quieto y ellos mismos se acercan a ti como si no fueras una amenaza. Ver los corales de cerca, y sentirlo como una de las experiencias más increíbles que existen. Igualmente, el ambiente que gira alrededor de la inmersión, ese momento en el que dejas de respirar por ti mismo y pasas a hacerlo a través de una bombona de oxígeno. Y uno de los momentos que nunca olvidarás en tu vida es el bautizo de buceo, tu primer contacto con este mundillo, y la ocasión en la que sentiste el subidón de adrenalina y supiste que esto se iba a convertir en algo más de tu vida.

Las primeras veces te quedas tan maravillado por la novedad que a penas te da para fijarte en otra cosa que no sea la naturaleza que te rodea. Pero cuando repites la acción varias veces, puedes fijarte en otras cosas. Lugares en específico donde hay barcos hundidos a los que se puede acceder para observar el paso del tiempo en ellos en el fondo del mar; la contaminación que va afectando cada día más a los paisajes acuáticos; o mi parte favorita: los objetos que te puedes llegar a encontrar. Desde teléfonos móviles, pasando por joyería o artículos que nunca llegarías a pensar que pudieras encontrarte, y de los cuales creas historias o escenarios para imaginarte como han llegado ahí. De todo lo que he podido encontrar, mi pieza favorita siempre será un anillo de compromiso con fecha de principios del siglo XX, y que coincide exactamente con mi día y mes de nacimiento. No se si fue la suerte o el destino, pero aquello fue realmente un tesoro para mí y un empujón para nunca dejar de probar experiencias nuevas.


	6. Día 6: Nueva York.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Múdate a Nueva York decían, tu vida será más fácil allí decían."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy con tanto retraso que me estreso y no escribo, y así me retraso más, y como me retraso me estreso el doble, y así en bucle.

— Múdate a Nueva York decían, tu vida será más fácil allí decían.

Mi respiración está entrecortada en el paso entre la quinta y sexta planta de mi edificio. Aún me quedan otras cinco plantas para llegar a la mía y las escaleras me van a estar dando pesadillas durante semanas. Es la quinta vuelta que doy, y la penúltima, pero se siente como si hubiera corrido una maratón siendo la cabeza del pelotón. Menos mal que la señora del primero me ha ofrecido dejar las cosas en su entrada para que esté tranquila de que nadie me las va a robar.

Supongo que fue un poco inocente por mi parte creerme que este fantástico apartamento de un dormitorio y un baño estuviera tan bien de precio para estar en la gran manzana. Está a medio reformar, y puede que la pintura se caiga a pedazos de las paredes y que el suelo esté en bastante mal estado, pero el baño está perfecto y la cocina tiene los electrodomésticos nuevos; así que me pareció la mejor opción, sobre todo porque está en un buen barrio y las zonas comunes del edificio están bien conservadas. Aunque en el anuncio se les olvidó mencionar que era una planta undécima y que el ascensor está averiado. Para ser más exactos, y según la información que me ha dado la amable vecina del primero, lleva averiado tres años. A partir de ahora intentaré bajar y subir lo mínimo para no morir en el intento.

Por el número de puertas que hay en el rellano, tengo tres vecinos de planta, pero llevo subiendo cosas toda la tarde y nadie ha salido a ver que está pasando con todo el ruido que estoy haciendo, así que supongo que no vivirá nadie. Casi que lo prefiero, las paredes no tienen pinta de ser muy gruesas, y no tengo ganas de tener problemas por los ruidos; aunque parece que es un edificio tranquilo de gente adulta y que tiene horarios de oficina.

Dejo las cajas que llevo en mi apartamento y me planteo tomarme un descanso antes de volver a bajar, pero si lo hiciera no terminaría nunca; así que me animo y bajo las once plantas con la poca energía que me queda.

— Señora Smith, siento molestarla de nuevo, ya con este porte acabo — toco en su puerta para que me abra y me de las dos últimas cajas que me faltan.

Mientras que espero se abre la puerta del portal y entra un chico. Intento no mirarlo para no parecer entrometida, pero la vista me alcanza para ver que lleva ropa de deporte, que debe de ser unos cinco o seis años mayor que yo, y que tiene el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para llevarlo recogido en una coleta baja en la nuca.

— Querida, cógelas sin problema — la señora Smith justo abre la puerta y me permite coger las dos cajas que están en la entrada de su casa —. ¡Oh! Jesse, querido, ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Maggie — escucho la voz a mis espaldas, así que supongo que será el joven que ha entrado hace un momento —. ¿Tienes visita?

— No, no, ya sabes que no dejaría que ninguno de los impresentables de mis hijos pusiera un pie en mi casa. Ella es Beth, va a ser tu vecina. La pobre venía con muchas cosas y las ha dejado en mi casa para que pudiera ir subiéndolas sin miedo a que se las robaran.

¿Ha dicho vecina? ¿Este chico es mi vecino? Es guapo, parece amable y educado, y… Bueno, básicamente es muy guapo, es lo único que puedo saber de él por ahora. Pero tiene un atractivo tan llamativo, que siento que por un momento he entrado en una película neoyorquina de romance, y estoy totalmente fuera de mi elemento.

— Encantando de conocerte Beth, soy Jesse. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Señala las dos cajas que acabo de coger, y que prácticamente no me permiten ver nada. Podría decir que no, porque poder puedo llevarlas, pero después de tantas vueltas, es grande la tentación de decir que sí.

— Encantada Jesse, pero no gracias, ya es la última vuelta — mi orgullo me va a matar un día de estos —. Sube tu primero porque yo iré algo más lenta y no quiero molestarte.

Comenzamos a movernos, pero veo como no avanza todo lo rápido que pudiera, como si quisiera ir a mi par o entablar una conversación.

— Dime Beth, ¿Qué te ha llevado a venirte a vivir a Nueva York? — se da la vuelta ligeramente para mirarme a la cara. Tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos, y la cara despejada a excepción de unos mechones que se le han salido de la coleta.

— Emm… Pues soy guionista, y aunque quería hacer televisión, por ahora me han aceptado un guion para una obra de teatro aquí. Así que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerme un nombre. ¿Tú a que te dedicas?

— Umm, se podría decir que se me da bien dar órdenes, básicamente organizado cosas por aquí y por allá. Pero oye, felicidades por lo del guion, debes de ser buena para que te acepten algo original sin tener referencias.

— Si bueno, llevo años detrás de esto, son muchas horas a mis espaldas. Pero de todas formas aún pueden rechazarlo, estoy en una especie de periodo de prueba en la que el director tiene que ver si le va potencial real para llevarlo a cabo.

Me quedo callada, esperando que él inicie otro tema de conversación, pero subimos los pisos que quedan en silencio. Al llegar al piso, cuando creo que nos vamos a meter cada uno en su apartamento, rompe el silencio.

— No se si querrás, pero hice lasaña para cenar hoy y tengo varias raciones. Podrías pasarte si te apetece.

— Gracias, pero tengo todo hecho un caos y quiero arreglarlo todo antes de comenzar mañana a trabajar — no quise hacer contacto visual con él para no caer en la tentación de aceptar su invitación —. Adiós Jesse —prácticamente no le di tiempo a responderme porque me apresuré a cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

— Hasta mañana, Beth — escuché que dijo a través de la puerta.

Lo que resta de tarde estuve tan liada organizándolo todo que se me pasaron las horas volando y caí rendida por la noche. A la mañana siguiente me vestí, desayuné, y me preparé para salir con tiempo suficiente para dar una buena impresión el primer día. Mientras cerraba la puerta y echaba la llave, escuché como se abría otra de mí mismo pasillo.

Jesse me saludó rápidamente y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Espero que fuera porque tenía prisa y no porque se tomara a malas que ayer no quisiera cenar con él. Al llegar a la calle, vi que había un coche muy elegante en la misma puerta, y el chófer se acercó a mí.

— ¿Señorita Davis? El director de la obra me ha pedido que la lleve hoy al teatro, para que tenga un buen comienzo en la compañía.

No me dio tiempo a pensar en nada cuando me encontraba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en un coche particular, viviendo mi mayor sueño al más estilo de Hollywood. No tenía muy claro el camino correcto para llegar al teatro, pero daba la sensación de que estábamos dando un poco de vuelta innecesaria.

— Perdone, ¿por dónde queda el teatro?

— Está unas calles a la derecha, pero el director me ha pedido que le diera una vuelta por el barrio para que lo conociera en su primer día. Si lo pregunta por el tiempo no se preocupe, la dejaré cinco minutos antes de la hora en punto para que llegue sin problema.

Me limité a asentir, un trato tan personalizado me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Aun no conocía al director y ya estaba organizándome la vida a su gusto, esperaba que no comenzara a intentar meter mano de mi guion a la ligera.

Como prometió, el chófer me dejó puntual. Le di las gracias y me bajé el coche mirando embelesada el edificio que tenía delante. Estaba tan embobada mirando la fachada que no me di cuenta de la persona que estaba en la puerta observándome.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado de las vistas.

Me giré de golpe y me encontré con un Jesse muy bien vestido y con el pelo suelto. Estaba de brazos cruzados y me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara.

— Tú… ¿Trabajas también aquí? — estaba bastante confundida con encontrármelo aquí, y aun más cuando parecía que me estaba esperando.

— Sí, de hecho, soy al que llaman director. El coche en el que has venido es el mío habitual, me alegro de que George no se fuera de la lengua. He cogido un taxi para venir hoy, quería que tuvieras un buen primer día, si quieres a partir de ahora puedes venir conmigo, no te voy a hacer coger el metro teniendo asientos libres. Intento ser amable con mis trabajadores porque soy muy exigente en el trabajo, así que me disculpo de antemano.

— Yo, eh, no entiendo muy bien que está pasando. ¿Sabías quien era yo y no me dijiste nada?

— Me costó un poco ubicarte, pero cuando supe que te llamabas Beth y que estabas aquí como guionista amateur en una obra de teatro, caí en que eras la Elizabeth Davis de mi proyecto.

Sin esperar a mi respuesta, se movió hasta la puerta y la abrió para mí, haciendo un amago con el brazo para que pasara delante suya.

— Fuera de horario me puedes llamar Jesse, aunque sea, técnicamente, tu jefe; pero aquí te agradecería que me llamaras señor Miller, no quiero que nadie se piense que tienes un trato especial.

— Claro señor Miller, prometo ser totalmente profesional.

— Perfecto Beth, creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien trabajando juntos.


	7. Día 7: Magos/Brujas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Fallas tú, o falla el mundo a tu alrededor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribo contemporánea tan frecuentemente que me cuesta mucho escribir nada que se salga de ella, y he estado bloqueada con este día. TikTok de Harry Potter me ha salvado el culo.

Naces en un mundo ordinario, creces creyendo que las historias que te cuentan para dormir no son reales, que todo es fantasía; pero tú no terminas de creértelo. A veces, tus padres te regañan porque no les prestas atención, lo que no saben es que estás observando algo que sus ojos no pueden ver. Haces un par de amagos para que entiendan que no lo haces queriendo, que es como si algo te llamara y tu necesitaras prestarle toda tu atención, y después de tantos castigos entiendes que es mejor guardártelo para ti mismo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si en realidad todos esos cuentos sí que fueran reales, pero no todo el mundo tuviera el privilegio de ver el mundo al completo? Hasta que no tuve 11 años no lo supe, pero en el momento en el que me hablaron de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería comprendí que yo no era el raro que todo el mundo señalaba con el dedo, sino un incomprendido que acababa de encontrar el lugar donde su realidad encajaba con el de resto de personas similares.


End file.
